


Wrapped around your finger...

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester





	Wrapped around your finger...

Guitar lessons with Dean were always fun, always learning new songs and you had gotten better and better.  He was a little taken aback when you didn’t come to his room that day at the scheduled time, but he did notice the guitar was gone. The ring you had left in the case from Castiel was gone too, three years later and you two still had it rough, Cas always disappearing and such and then not coming home for several days… Dean was your older brother and he did worry for you, but this was getting ridiculous.

 

  You sat alone in the dungeon, well not entirely; Crowley was down here but not by choice, listening to you sing a song from memory. It was a country song, an old one at that; it had caught your attention two weeks ago on that long night ride in the Impala, low and behold searching for your husband and having your heart ripped from your chest yet again. Crowley hummed along, he knew the words, but his hums only helped your melody sound stronger.

 

  “Baby, I know you’re just a man Trying to do the best he can I’ve heard things lately, so please don’t hate me If I take some time to explain I’ve heard its been said that you’ve been foolish Still trying to be one of the guys So let me remind you that’s all behind you, now you’re a man with family ties.  
Cause I’ll be wrapped around your finger, darling, everywhere you go I’ll still be waiting here for you, when you get home. Wrapped around your finger, like the ring I gave to you. That ring of gold is ten years old, and keeps you wrapped around mine too.” When you finished the chorus, tears slipped from your eyes and dean pushed open the door to the chamber. He acknowledged your tears and brought you tissues off one of the outer shelves. Dean wanted to speak but had no words, at least none that would defend you but defend Cas against you.  
    
Crowley spoke up and sighed, “ lovely (y/n), really darling it was but if that’s how you really feel about the angel then tell him. You know he is to moronic to figure out a humans feelings on his own, now, if you don’t mind?” he held out his hands… the ones you chained so he wouldn’t leave you.  You really did want his help, but as usual, uninterested.  You sighed and handed him the key, he turned his wrist a bit to wiggle them loose before disappearing back to work.

Dean heaved in a sigh, unsure of what to say, “ Did you try to pray to him to bring him back…I mean, you’re his wife… and my little sister. He wont mess up a second time like…like…” He couldn’t say it; it had been a hard hit on you both when you had lost Sam three months after your wedding, all because Castiel couldn’t answer a simple prayer. You nodded in understanding and closed your eyes, focusing on Castiel in your mind, “ Now I sit here all alone, praying to a man I used to call my own. Castiel, I call you here, Castiel I call you near.” You and Dean sat in silence, barley breathing, not a muscle moving that wasn’t necessary. Moments pass and nothing, how was dean able to hold himself together when Cas never came when called.  
     Dean sighed grabbing you and the guitar, dragging you up into the living room of the bunker and leaving you in place. Taking the guitar he swung it like he was gonna hit you, making you scream, but a strong arm stop him in his tracks as the guitar as a mere few inches from your face, “ Dean, what do you think you are doing to my wife?” the voice growled.   
    
It took you a moment to recognize it but once it registered, you clung to his body for dear life. Dean lowered the guitar and smiled, “ my job… getting you to save her from danger. Took you long enough.” With that dean went back to his room placing your guitar into the case and putting on his music.  
Castiel stood there, holding your shaking body, tears racking your chest. The pain, anger and distrust and much more pouring from your system into his, tears threatening to fill

 

 

his own eyes. “(y/n), I have done wrong I know, but please for give me… I have hurt you, haven’t I? That’s what dean meant, right?”  You stood up to look up to him a bit better, your cheeks grew rosy and your freckles popped out more than before, this is one reason why Cas loved you so but often questioned himself… he was an angel, a nephilim  
Could hurt you and him and the last thing he wanted to do was lose another Winchester.  He held you close and carried you too the couch, how could he not see that he was hurting you. All those women, all the booze, that one pregnancy scare with the hooker… it was killing you and pissing off dean.

 

  He twisted the ring he had on his finger and noticed you had put yours on. He felt like shit and seeing you like this slowly started killing him,  
“(y/n)… I, I am sorry I am doing this to you and I know I don’t deserve it  but is there any way you could forgive me? Or at least begin a path to do so?” his tears flashed down his cheeks, you had almost missed them. He felt sorry and you knew it, but you had waited patiently for him and you still would. Hell, you still hadn’t told him the news that you were pregnant, but that could wait right? Right now, he needed you, and you needed him. With little hesitation, you spoke through your tears, “ you know, they said I was crazy for loving you the way I do…but I forgive you and love you and Castiel, I would wait for you to return to me every night, as long as I can still call you mine.” Tears sprang into your eyes as they poured from his, when he pulled you close he whispered to you, “ guess that means I’ve got you wrapped around your finger?” you gave a breathy chuckle and kissed his cheek and whispered, “ and you have ‘us’ wrapped around yours.” He pulled you away from him, fear and excitement and joy spread over his face in a flash, “ you mean? How long?” you nodded and placed a palm on his cheek, “ three weeks… since the last time you left, but its gonna be better right? You’re staying right?” he nodded and kissed you hard. This was perfection, this was all you wanted and now finally, slowly, peacefully, you were going to accept it.

Dean rushed into the room, having turned his music off long ago because he decided to eaves drop, and dashed in the room a huge smile plastered to his face as he gently tackled you to the couch, ecstatic he was gonna be an uncle. He smiled and squeezed you tightly yet gently, making sure he didn’t break you as he showered you in more kisses. When he pulled back he pulled Cas into the kitchen with him. This was it, your story continuing but with your man beside you forever and always. Never to let it go, because you’re wrapped around your finger and Castiel was wrapped around yours.

 


End file.
